Konoha High School Bus
by enma-chan
Summary: Karena Sasuke dihukum, mereka harus naik bus itu... RxR please!


**Konoha High School Bus**

Summary: Banyak hal gila yang dialami gara-gara bus yang mereka naikin.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

KRINGGGG!!!!!!!!

Bel pulang di Konoha High School pun berbunyi.

Sebelum itu, sebenernya seperti apa sih Konoha High School?

Yak, sekolah paling elit di KonohaCity. Kalo bukan anak orang kaya, siapa lagi yang sekolah di situ?

Ok, back to story…

"Sasuke, cepetan napa!?" teriak Naruto di gudang.

Wak, kenapa bisa sampe di gudang sih? Ow, ternyata disuruh ma Anko ngumpulin koran bekas. Kenapa? Sasu telat ke skul. En… kebetulan banget pas itu pelajarannya si Anko, guru ter-sadis di ntuh skul.

"Jangan bentak Sasuke-kun, dung!" kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit (?) marah.

"Cepetan! Entar kalo kelamaan kita pasti kedapetan bus itu lagi…" kata Neji dengan nada yang membuat suasana menjadi (agak) mencengkram.

"B… bus apaan… Neji-kun???" tanya Hinata takut.

"Bus skul nomer 13!!" kata Neji.

"Aku juga pernah denger yang kayak begituan!"

"Hah?! Kankurou juga tau?" tanya Gaara.

"Yup, cerita itu emang udah melegenda di kalangan club Misteri di sini…" kata Neji yang memang karena kurang kerjaannya dia ngikut club kayak begituan.

"Uhuk… uhuk… buwah! Buanyak banget debu-na!" kata Sasuke sambil membawa 2 tumpukan koran yang penuh debu.

"Yah, mumpung… clining serpis baru, jadi belom biasa kerja… cepet buang, kita tungguin di sini deh!" kata Lee ngejek.

"Guoblok! Salah tau! Yang bener cleaning service! Tungguin gue ye." Sasuke pun berlari ke tempat sampah di deket pager skul.

Sejam kemudian…

"Lama banget si teme itu!" Naruto terus ngomel-ngomel gak jelas pake bahasa apa.

"Naruto, loe ngomong pake bahasa alien ya?"

"Ngawur Lee! Yang bener tuh bahasanya mbah dukun yang muncrat-muncrat itu loh!" koreksi Temari.

"Hei! Sorry lama… tadi wa cuci tangan dulu." akhirnya Sasuke dateng…

"Ayo cepet! Keburu dapet bus nomer 13, loh!" kata Kankurou plus Neji yang langsung lari ke halte bus nan mewah.

Halte bus nan mewah? Yup, dilengkapi kursi dan meja berlapis emas, oy!

Sayangnya mereka telat (banget). Tinggal bus nomer 13 yang masih nongkrong di situ.

"Eh, Neji, Kankurou, cepet naek!" ajak Tenten.

"Ogah, kita yang ma-ma ikut club Misteri endak mau naek!" tolak Kankurou.

"Yup, mending gue naek metromini panas-panasan daripada naek ntuh bus!" Neji juga nolak.

Karena gak sabar, Lee dengan tenaga dalemnya mendorong 2 nak aneh yang percaya tahayul itu ke dalem bus.

"Keluarkan aku!!!! Tidak!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Neji plus Kankurou. Mirip orang gangguan jiwa yang masuk RsJ dan bakal disuntik obat penenang ma dokternya yang juga gak waras (gak nyambung!).

Bus pun berjalan mula-mula pelan… lalu kencang…

Para penumpang yang goblok masih tenang sampe akhirnya nyadar kalo ntuh bus gak ada yang nyupir…

"Eh, kok perasaan yang nyupir nih bus mana ye????" tanya Lee yang mbuat smua diem 1000 bahasa…

"Percayalah padaku… bila kau masih mau hidup… pecayalah padaku… kalau masih sayang nyawa…" Kankurou mulai nyanyi gak jelas.

"Dunia ini… emang kadang gak ada logika…" skarang gilirang si Neji yang nyanyi, seisi penumpang budeg. Kecuali si Naruto ma Kankurou yang malah nari mirip-miripin Agnes jadi-jadian.

"DIEEEMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! GAK LIAT APA KALO NTUH BUS JALAN LURUS TERUS?????????????????" teriak Lee. Melebihi suara kencengnya toa, mobil balap yang lagi ngelaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, pesawat yang mau mendarat, nuklir yang meledak, dlll.

Semua penumpang terdiam, bengong (ati-ati kemasukkan lalet). Bus keluar jalan, nabrak tembok, seng, rumah, dll. Dan akhirnya nyampe ke laut.

"Ati-ati! Bus nyebur laut!" teriak Sasuke. Nih nak kalo histeris cerewetnya sama kayak mak aye…

Semua takut tenggelem… blubub… blubub…

"Aku liat ikan! Hwa… ada paus! Kalian liat bintang laut? Dimana? klik itu dia!" kata Naruto niru kartun kesukaannya… Dora.

"Baka…" kata semua penumpang.

Busnya hebat! Kagak kemasukkan air, bo! Tapi, tunggu! Naruto ngeliat paus! Berarti kita ada di…

"Menurut peta, kita ada di dekat benua Eropa!!!!" kata Sakura yang liat peta pake PDA-nya.

Semua bengong… yang goblok takut gak bisa ngomong bahasa ingglis, yang pinter takut mati dikira masuk Negara orang dengan status illegal, yang males takut gak bisa pulang ke rumah n bobok, yang rakus takut uangnya gak cukup buat beli makanan, yang… yang… blablabla… (author langsung pingsan gak kuat ngetik lagi)

"Hei, kita naik ke daratan!" seru Tenten.

"Aduh… mati!" Naruto lemes.

"Hinata mana?" tumben Temari nanya.

"Dah pingsan duluan…" kata Neji sambil nunjuk Hinata. Pantesan dari tadi kagak kedengeran suaranya.

Bus naek ke pantai…

"Wooow!"

Mata nak cowo pada melotot (ngeliatin cewe pake bikini).

"Buseeeet… mantep men!" kata Sasuke.

"Bagoes… bagoes…" Kankurou n Gaara (OOC) angguk-angguk.

"…" Shika ngiler.

"Mirip Hinata ma Hanabi pas pake bikini!" kata Neji angguk-angguk.

"Bisa jadi tambahan bwat 'Seksi no Jutsu' gue nih!" kata Naruto sambil nyatet di Hp-nya.

"DASAR!!!!!!!!!COWO-COWO PERVET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak semua nak cewek sambil nendang pantat mereka satu-satu.

"SAKIT!!!!!!!" teriak nak cowo. Mampus…

Bus terus berjalan… nabrak tembok, gedung kuno, menara pisa, sampe nabrak stadion.

"GOOOOLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!" teriak nak cowo nonton Milan vs Juventus.

"Ya elah… baru liat Milan menang, cepet banget kita perginya…"

Lagi-lagi bus masuk ke laut. Sekarang mereka udah biasa, malah poto-poto. Jepret sana… jepret sini… tralalalalalalalala…

"Gue dapet ikan yang ada di pilem nemo!" teriak naruto.

"Kalo gue hiu putih dung!" teriak Lee gak mau kalah.

"Aku ubur-ubur…" kata Sasuke yang demen banget ubur-ubur-na spongebob.

"Aku dapet gurita bersaudara" kata Sakura yang poto gurita besar sampe kecil.

Akhirnya semuanya sombong-sombongan poto. Sampe akhirnya semua ngeliat ada pantai…

"Kita nyampe di pantai lage!!!!!" teriak Naruto, semua nak cowo nengok ke kaca berharap liat cewe seksi lagi (tak patut ditiru).

"Sekarang ada di Irian!" kata Sakura kembali liat PDA-nya.

"Busnya berhenti!" kata Hinata (dia dah siuman ntuh nak…)

"Sudah sadar kau Hinata!" kata Neji.

"Gak ada orang-na…"

"Keluar yuk!"

"Ogah! Nanti kalo busnya dah jalan, kita gak bisa pulang…"

Karena tertarik, akhirnya semuanya keluar. Tiba-tiba… muncul penduduk asli berkulit hitam coreng-moreng.

"Bulagar!!!!! Bulagar… bulagar… bulagar…!!!!!!!" teriak orang-orang item itu (kayak diiklan batre).

"Waaa… kita mau dimakan! Cepet ke bus!!!"

"Dasar dobe… kita dikepung goblok!"

"Tenang… aku pernah liat ini di iklan-iklan rakyat jelata…" kata Neji tenang sambil nyalain Hpnya, trus nyetel mp3 berjudul 'Oeoe, Ooeo" kesukaannya.

"Oeoe… Ooeo… Oeoe… Ooeo…" orang-orang item pun langsung joget.

Lagu berbunyi terus-menerus sampe…

"Tuliluit…" (Hp mati)

"Bulagar!!!!! Bulagar… bulagar… bulagar…!!!!!!!" teriak orang-orang item itu lagi (batrenya abis sih).

"Oeoe… Ooeo… Oeoe… Ooeo…" orang-orang item pun langsung joget lage.

"Tenang… gue juga punya lagunya kok!" kata Naruto sambil ikutan joget.

"Keburu mereka joget, kita kabur pake bus! Kalo bus-na gak bisa jalan, gue yang nyetir deh!" kata Sasuke yang udah ada di bus.

"Hp gue gimana?"

"Tinggalin aja! Cuman N90 ini!" Shika ngerebut Hp Naru trus dia ditaro menjauh dari bus.

Pas semua masuk, bus langsung melaju sendiri.

"Hape kyu cayang… hiks baru kemaren dibeli udah ilang… hiks" tangis Naruto.

"Cabar… cabar… ada yang punya balon gak?" tanya Lee.

"Sialan!!!!!!!!!!!! Eng… teme! Nyetir yang enakkan dikit napa!"

"Jangan teriak dobe! Aku ada dibelakang loe. Busnya nyetir sendiri!" Sasuke bales teriak.

Bus pun nanjak gunung…

"Naek… oh naek… ke puncak gunung… tinggi… oh tinggi… sekaleeee… dung tak dung dung…" Neji ma Kankurou mulai nyayi lage… suara-na mereka mang terkenal bikin eneg!

"AWAS JURANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Hinata panik.

Bus pun masuk jurang…

(jika yang belum liat, mari kita ulangi)

"AWAS, JURANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Hinata panik.

Bus pun masuk jurang…

(jika yang belum liat, mari kita ulangi)

"AWAS, JURANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Hinata panik.

Bus pun masuk jurang…

(jika yang belum liat, mari kita ulangi)

"AWAS, JURANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Hinata panik.

Bus pun masuk jurang…

(tak ada siaran ulang lagi, karena penumpangnya udah pada pusing 7 keliling n muntah 5x yuck)

BRUAKH!!!!! JDUAR!!!! GLUNDUNG-GLUNDUNG!!!!!! BRAK!!!! BRUKKKK!!!!!!!! GEJEDUG!!!!!!!! JEGUEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Piiiiiiippppppppppp

Piiiiiiiipppppppppppp

Piiiiiiiiiippppppppppp

(kamera-na mati)

"Uhuk… uhuk…"

"Ki… kita ada dimana…?"

"Ki… kita di… halte skul!"

"Busnya mana?"

"I… ilang…"

"Akhirnya kita pulang!"

"Aku mau bobok ah!"

"Mau makan… snackku abis!"

Ketika mereka berdiri, dateng satpam skolah, Pa(k)Imun.

"Kalian ngapain tiduran disini? Cepet masuk! Ntar telat lo!"

"Mang ini hari apa, Pa(k)? Seharus-na kan kita pulang sekolah?" tanya Shikamaru ngantuk.

"Kalian tuh udah bolos sebulan tau! Kalian mesti nemuin Tsunade-sama en Kakashi di kantor kepala sekolah lo!"

"Mati kita…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Udah gue bilang kan? Jangan naek bus itu teooo (tauuu)!!!!" teriak Neji.

"Pegel nih… nanti minta supir jemput dah…" kata Sakura.

"Kita ikut ya!!!!!!!!!"

"Iya… iya… kusuruh pake limo deh…"

"Ngomong-ngomong… kita pulang-na kan harus besok…"

"Oh, iya! Adowww!!! Neji, jangan injek tangan gue napa!"

Mang kenapa sih mereka? Oh, dapet hukuman… mesti ngepel sekolah sampe bersih, pantes pulangnya besok. Sekolahnya aja 2 gedung plus 4 lantai setiap gedungnya. Kasihan dech loe!!!!!!!!! )) (ketawa guling-guling) ))

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Enma-chan: karena pada lagi sibuk, gak ada talk show, ya… gomen… gomen… yang penting REVIEW ya…)) see you!


End file.
